Chance Meeting
by Gina1982
Summary: Summary: one year after season 6. Talice and Tibette centric. Contains possible spoiler from possible spin off about Alice being in prison.
1. Chapter 1

Chance Meeting by Gina

Rating: R

Copyright: 2009

Feedback: yes

Disclaimer: I own nor make any money from this story. The characters belong to their show creators.

Distribution: ask first

Summary: one year after season 6. Talice and Tibette centric.

(Contains possible spoiler from possible spin off about Alice being in prison.)

**Chapter 1**

Alice sat in the Hit club waiting for her friends. She was so excited that Tina and Bette were moving back home. They had decided to stay with her for a couple of months, while their home was put in order. Kit and Helena had said they had room but since Alice wasn't home much, Bette thought it would be better to stay there. Alice was glad that they decided to stay because she had no job and had to cover her bail. This made for a tight money situation for Alice. Her trial would be coming up in a couple of weeks and she wanted to spend this time to have fun, in the event that she was carted off to prison for good this time.

"Hey girlfriend? Did you see the girls yet?" Kit asked with a big smile on her face. The last couple of years had seen many changes for Kit but her sister moving back home had to be a good one.

"No, I had to file a report at the police station on my way home. Alice said in a not so happy tone of voice, which matched the look on her face. "Well I only had one left that wasn't maxed." She further explained with a downcast look on her face.

"Hey hey the gang's all here!" Shane came in shouting but then realized the guests of honor weren't there. "Molly is running late but I figured Bette and Tina would be here by now."

As Helena got Shane a drink, Dylan and Nikki walked in separately. "The gang will never all be here." Alice said with a sudden look of remorse on her face. Everyone felt badly for her, knowing what she must be going through, as Max and Tom walked in.

"Honey you got to believe that it will work out. We all know you didn't murder Jenny." Kit said with nods of agreement from the others, as Shane hugged Alice.

Molly came in, gave Shane a quick kiss and shot an apologetic smile towards everyone else. "Here they come!" Tom shouted as everyone jumped up to swarm Tina and Bette with hugs and kisses.

"Let the party begin!" Kit shouted as drinks were handed out.

"I am so excited to be home." Tina said and hugged Max, who truly was a man now. "How's the little Tina doing?" Max had named the baby after Tina because it was she who gave solid advice right up to the delivery.

"She's great and I am so thankful that I listened to you Tina." Max said and returned the hug.

"I think I need a hug as well." Helena interjected. "For heaven's sake, I talked you out of naming the little beauty after Jenny Schecter."

"Let's not go there." Bette added with bitterness in her voice. Jenny had done some unspeakable things the last few months of her life and certainly needed help. She didn't need death however and her absence was felt throughout the group.

"Sooo, Alice," Tom prepared to move the conversation to a lighter topic. "How's the love life coming along?"

"Same as last week when we had lunch." Alice replied and everyone laughed. "Same as the day before yesterday when I spoke with Tina on the phone." More laughter as she smiled. "Hey, remember that old thing we used to do guys? Well here goes nothing. The next person that walks through that door will be my one and only! Who knows, maybe they will save me from prison." Alice received a hug from Tina as she shot Bette a don't open your mouth look.

Everyone laughed and began to discuss how much trouble Alice and Jenny used to get themselves into with those lines, as the door opened and a uniformed officer Tasha Williams walked in.

"Oh it's the fates I tell you!" Helena shouted as everyone else looked around the quiet room.

"Hey there Tina," Tasha said and shook Tina's hand. "Nice to see you again Bette." She added and shook Bette's hand.

"Uh, hi," Alice said and received whispered laughter from around the room.

"Hey Alice," Tasha said and looked questioningly at her former lover.

"Did you drop in to see the girls or is something wrong?" Kit asked curiously. She had seen Tasha on occasion during the big splitting of the gang but not very often, especially in uniform. "Maybe something going on. We got a tip but not sure yet so I can't say anything more." Tasha said and stepped to the back of the room.

"I think I need a smoke." Alice got up quickly from the table and Bette stopped her briefly.

"We won't hold you to this one." Bette said quietly, as Alice rushed for the door.

As Alice moved for the door, being her usual self and not paying attention, she ran right into the person that she was trying to avoid. "Hey, I want to talk to you." Tasha said and ushered her the rest of the way outside.

"What, you want to tell me how good things are for you and Jamie?" Alice said, she was allowing the rage from the last thirteen months to boil over the surface now and attempted to shove Tasha away.

"Alice stop," Tasha said and took hold of Alice's hands. "Listen to me. There is nothing…"

"You know what Tasha, I have no time for this bullshit. All your sanctimonious preaching about thinking of cheating is cheating and look what you did to me!" Alice tried to break away but Tasha held her hands firmly. "I may be going to prison so I need to spend quality time with the people who care for me!" Alice shouted again and then the damn broke, spewing tears in all directions down her face.

"Alice," Tasha said and pulled the woman close to her. "Don't cry, you know I ain't gonna let you go to some fucken jail for some shit that you didn't do." Tasha wiped the tears from Alice's face, as the woman trembled in her arms. "I got this one Alice. You just gotta trust me."

"Trust you?" Alice spat out in between her sobs. "Where were you this past year when I cried, fucking Jamie?" Alice screamed, which garnered heads poking out of the bar and people standing next to their cars.

"Listen," Tasha said quietly and rubbed Alice's back. "Please Alice, it'll all come out, just trust me. You know that I tried to call you several times but you wouldn't answer. You had me banned from visiting you at the prison. Come on Alice."

"Did you not sleep with me after you saw that bitch naked because she turned you on?" Alice said and tried again to get away from Tasha.

"Let's go some place where we can talk." Tasha said and scanned the parking area.

"Tasha back off!" Shane shouted as she barreled out of the club ready to defend her friend.

"Shane don't!" Tina shouted, ignoring Bette's attempt to shut her up.

"Look Shane, I'm not hurting her. Just cool off." Tasha said as Shane pulled Alice away.

"You come near her out of uniform and I'll kick your black ass back downtown where it belongs." Shane said in an angered tone.

Tasha pulled off her badge, "let's go."

"Shane…" Alice started to interject but Shane hit Tasha and was put on her bum with a punch to the mouth. "Tasha," Alice tried again.

"Williams, it's a go!" A man shouted on her radio.

"Fuck," ok Alice I'll talk to you as soon as I'm finished with this." Tasha said, pulled away from Alice and headed for her car.

"Hey Tasha," Alice called and Tasha stopped. "You look nice in uniform and the cop car is looking sharp."

"Maybe I'll take you for a ride sometime." Tasha replied in reminiscence of their conversation years ago.

"What the fuck was that all about." Shane said as she stepped up beside Alice.

"She told me to trust her and you know what? For some fucked up reason, I do." Alice said and had a different look on her face, one of confidence. This was a look of confidence that her friends had not the pleasure of seeing in quite some time.

"Alice, get over it." Bette finally shouted and ran to her friend. "She's out of your life now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That next afternoon, Tasha was having a late lunch at the club. Jamie walked up and sat down next to her. "Hi," Jamie said with a sweet smile on her face. "I tried to call you this morning."

"Had a late night." Was Tasha's simple response, as Kit eyed them.

"So are we going to hang out tonight?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"No," was all she got out of Tasha.

"What's up with you today?" Jamie asked in wonderment. Normally she and Tasha could talk for hours but not today for some reason.

Kit scoffed at the two women. "Maybe she's given you the cold shoulder cause she be trinta put the make on her ex. Tasha girl…"

"Don't Kit," Tasha said, got up and readied to leave.

"Whatcha mean don't! I had respect for you and now lookie here!" Kit shouted as Jamie smiled.

"Come on Tasha," Jamie stood up and reached for Tasha's hand.

"Got things to do," Tasha said and walked off from the women.

"Is she really trying to hook up with Alice?" Jamie asked with a worried look on her face.

"Damn straight," Kit said angrily.

"Apparently she's not who either of us thought she was." Jamie said and quickly exited the club.

"Something's amiss in the water here Kit." Helena said and received a dismissive look from Kit.

- - - - - -

"What if she goes to prison for something she didn't do?" Tina questioned Bette as she hung up the phone. "Do you think we're imposing on her?"

"Moreover, what if she did it?" Bette questioned in return.

Tina looked at Bette in an astonished manner. "You think she did it yet accepted her invitation to stay here!"

"I'm not saying I think she did it. I'm saying, what if she did and blocked it somehow. Any one of us could have done it Tina come on." Bette retorted in her famous defensive tone.

"I'll get that," Tina raced to the door to find Tasha standing there, as the phone rang. "Hey Tasha," Tina said with a smile for her friend. "Alice isn't here just now but…"

"You listen here Williams!" Bette shouted. "My sister just told us about you and Jamie so back off!"

"Everybody back off!" Alice shouted and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tasha asked, as Tina and Bette began to disagree over what Kit said.

"My lawyer wants me to go for their plea-bargain of insanity." Alice said dejectedly, which caused the other two women to grow silent.

"Don't do that Alice." Tasha said and wiped the tears from her face. "I never even thought for one minute that you killed the bitch."

"She may have no alternative." Bette said and stepped around Tina. "Look, we know about you and Jamie so just leave and let us take care of Alice in her time of need."

"Y'all don't know shit man!" Tasha shouted with an enraged look on her face.

"She told Kit everything Tasha so please leave Alice alone!" Bette shouted undaunted by the other woman's growing anger.

"So you are fucking her!" Alice shouted and slapped Tasha across the face. "Get out of my life Tasha!"

"Alice," Tasha said, as Tina came out and caught hold of Bette's arm.

"Stay out of it Bette. Not everything may be as it seems." Tina chastised angrily. She didn't believe for one second, that Tasha cheated on Alice. Whether or not they got it on after, Tina couldn't say but there had to be a reason as to why Tasha was stepping out of her normal boundaries of no drama and fighting to talk with Alice.

"Finally someone with a fucken brain around here!" Tasha shouted angrily and looked towards her bike. "Alice, can we go for a ride and talk?"

"Oh hell no! Go take Jamie for a ride!" Alice shouted and turned towards the house.

"There is no need to leave," Tina spoke quickly. "Bette and I have to get daycare set up for the little ones."

"I'm not leaving Alice with her after how she's been treated!" Bette snapped and pointed defiantly at Tasha.

"Yes you are or I will make the decision on my own as to where the children get their care from!" Tina hissed back and Bette quickly went in the house to get the kids.

"Thanks Tina," Tasha said.

"Just a favor from one downtown kid to another." Tina said with a smirk on her face, though she knew Bette would place a call to another rescuer.

Tasha looked at Alice as the two women left. "Alice would you please talk to me?"

"No Tasha," she said and turned to go inside. "Go talk to Jamie."

"Alice," Tasha said with a frustrated look on her face, as she followed Alice in the house. "Listen to me please. You gotta know me better then this. Hell, I'm the first one to say fuck it and leave when we fight. Don't you think there is a reason that I'm still standing here?"

"Tasha, there was no us ever since you screwed me and pretended it was Jamie. I'm seeing someone else anyway." Alice threw that last bit in for good measure.

"Screwed you and thought of Jamie!" Tasha was growing upset now and it showed. "What the fuck Alice! Can't you give me more credit then that?"

"No," Alice replied stubbornly. She was determined to stand her ground, though inwardly she wanted to do the opposite.

"Who you messin' round with?" Tasha asked as she put her hands in her jacket pockets.

Alice thought for a minute to come up with a believable name. "Her name is Lara Perkins," she spat out before she thought of anyone else. "You've never met her. She was involved in that triangle with Dana and I."

"A'ight," Tasha said with a defeated look on her face. "Look, can I see your phone then I'll get outta here."

Alice was proud of herself for standing her ground, even if she told a little lie. "Sure," she handed the phone to Tasha.

Tasha flipped it open and quickly browsed the contacts, no Lara Perkins. She then popped up the pictures and saw several of herself. Lastly, she noticed a folder named Tasha. In that folder appeared to be all of the unanswered text messages that she'd sent Alice.

"Aren't they answering?" Alice asked and turned back to Tasha.

Tasha laughed heartily as she looked to see what the screen saver picture was, it was one of she and Alice. "Fuck Alice, don't lie to me about this shit." She handed the phone back to Alice, leaving the text message folder open.

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" Alice shouted and threw her hands up in exasperation. "I am facing prison Tasha so why are you doing this to me now?"

"Cause you pushed me away for the last year and I wanna get this straightened out." Tasha said honestly, as a car pulled up. "Come on Alice, let's just talk for a minute."

"Talk hell with that!" Jamie shouted as she raced in and slapped Tasha.

"You better back off bitch and fix this fucken mess you started!" Tasha shouted and pulled her hands from her pockets.

"I'll fix it all right! Alice, she is trying to cheat on me with you now because she feels bad that you may go to jail! You don't have to cheat though Tasha because it's over! I don't think either of us really knew you!" Jamie said with a look of utter disgust on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Bette, we came here to be able to live where we felt at home. We didn't come here to continue the drama saga that's gone on for so long now. We've got to mind our own business." Tina was saying as the two women pulled up to a small diner.

"T, if I recall, you were just as much involved as I was. Now Alice is very fragile right now and I don't want her trampled any further. If we're honest with ourselves, she's the only one we could truly call a friend."

"I agree with that Bette but it's out of Tasha's character to behave that way so I had to speak my feelings on the matter." Tina further added, took hold of Angie's hand and kissed Bette. "Now, I love you dearly but let's try to bring some more adult actions to the lesbian community."

"Oh yes of course my dear. Let's become pillars of the lesbian society." Bette said in a joking tone and Tina laughed. "I love you too Tina." Bette returned the kiss, as the waiter came to take their order.

"So, have we narrowed down a daycare?" Tina asked and smiled at their youngest, Dana Rose.

"No but look," Bette pointed at the chef.

"Oh this will be a great place to eat!" Tina said loud enough to try to get Lara Perkins' attention.

"I felt for her," Bette said quietly. "I know she loved Dana dearly and it had to hurt."

"I agree," Tina said as Lara came up to the two women.

"Hi there," she said and hugged them both. "Order whatever you like, it's on the house today."

"It's great to see you back in town. We're just getting back ourselves." Bette said with a look of contentment on her face.

"It's great to be back." Lara said and turned to go back to work. "Maybe we can do drinks sometime soon."

"Dinner at 8 at our house tonight." Bette offered and Lara nodded in agreement.

"We don't have a house Bette." Tina said quickly.

"Oh damn, it just comes second nature." Bette laughed it off. "Um, Alice's at 8."

"Bette, you are getting very forgetful lately. I think that you should see a doctor. Maybe your blood pressure is out of whack or something." Tina was visibly concerned.

"Nonsense," Bette said and sipped her drink.

- - - - -

"Tasha, get out before I call the police!" Alice shouted angrily. "Jamie can stay."

"Alice are you gonna listen to this bullshit?" Tasha sported a look of disbelief on her face. Alice had wanted Tasha to communicate better and now that she was trying, Alice was pushing her away before she had the chance to.

"Yes I am now leave!" Alice shouted once more.

"Jesus man," Tasha said and gave Jamie a vengeful look as she walked out.

"Alice I am really sorry. I noticed that she was giving me the eye but I did not have anything to do with her until your big fight over it." Jamie spoke in earnest. "She filled me with all the shit about how you were so demanding, snobbish and always putting her down. I really felt bad for her."

A part of Alice knew that wasn't Tasha's style whatsoever. However, that part was clouded by the part that had so many worries and wanted to quash the world. "It doesn't matter anyway but thanks for the apology. I am going to prison soon for a murder that I didn't commit."

"All the more reason for you not to have to deal with bullshit. We were getting close once, let's forget what went down with Tasha and hang out." Jamie offered sincerely.

- - - - -

By 7PM Tasha wasn't sloppy drunk but on her way. Lara stopped in the bar to pick up a bottle of wine, as she'd forgot to grab one from the diner. "Oh excuse me," she said after she bumped into Tasha who was seated at the bar.

"No problem," Tasha said and took a double take at the name imprinted on Lara's jacket. "So you are Lara Perkins." She said and couldn't help but laugh. "It's a small world."

Lara looked at the well-built woman and knew that she was definitely a butch. A nice looking butch at that. "Do we know each other?"

"You know my ex, Alice Pieszecki." Tasha said and Lara furrowed her brow. "She said she was dating you to try to get rid of me."

"Oh my God!" Lara gasped though nothing surprised her where Alice was concerned. "You're not bad looking, why would she want to get rid of you?" She blushed after saying the words.

"Long story but it's over something that's not my fault." Tasha said and ordered another drink.

"Wait a minute," Lara suddenly regretted accepting the dinner invitation. "Tina and Bette are staying with her and invited me to dinner. Maybe I should tend to someone who looks as if they've had to much to drink first."

"Na, I'll be fine." Tasha said.

"Nonsense," Lara said and helped the woman to stand. "I'll get you sobered up, miss…"

"Tasha Williams," she answered and allowed Lara to help her to her car.

"I'll just drop over and let them know why I can't come." Lara said and Tasha knew it was pay back time. She was not into these games but was to emotionally drained to do anything about it.

As they drove, she picked up a book from the console. Its title was, a Soldier and a Reporter, by Jenna Hecter.

"It's a new release," Lara said and Tasha browsed through the book.

"Oh I'll bet it is," Tasha said softly, which garnered a confused look from Lara.

"You going to be okay out here?" Lara asked as she got out of the car.

"Sure, go ahead and have your dinner if you want." Tasha said and continued reading the book.

Lara smiled and walked in the open door. "Hey Lara," Alice said and gave her a tentative smile.

"HI, listen…"

"This is my new friend Jamie." Alice interjected before Lara could finish.

"Tina has whipped up a good dish and it's awaiting your approval." Bette said with a smile on her face.

"I've got a potential date in the car who has had a bit much to drink." Lara gave an apologetic look to the group of friends.

"Well bring her on in. So long as she's not loud and rude it'll be fine." Tina said excitedly. She saw a gleam in Lara's eyes, which told her Lara was up to something and she wanted to know what it was..

"She said that she knows you all and shouldn't come in. Tasha Williams," Bette screwed up her face, Jamie looked indifferent, Tina looked as if she were hiding her laughter and the look on Alice's face was one of rage.

"She did this on purpose!" Alice shouted and raced out the door.

"I'll go…"

"Stay here, let them work it out!" Lara said with a sweet smile on her face. "Besides, if they don't work it out, I will."

As the argument rose inside the house, Alice banged on the passenger door of Lara's car. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"Chillin' out," was Tasha's reply.

"With Lara Perkins?" Alice questioned and leaned into the car.

"Hey, you don't wanna talk to me so you got no fucken right to tell me who I can talk to Alice." Tasha said and closed the book. "I think I got the shit figured out now. Jamie wants you, so you gonna fuck the chick you think I fucked?" Tasha questioned angrily.

"Are you going to fuck the chick that both my ex and I fucked? I thought you didn't do sloppy seconds!" Alice snapped back, as Tasha pulled her into the car on her lap.

"She don't look to sloppy to me." Tasha replied with laughter in her eyes.

"You're drunk," Alice accused for only the second time since they'd known each other. Tasha being drunk spoke volumes to Alice because that wasn't Tasha's style at all.

"Getting' there," Tasha replied and looked into Alice's eyes. "Do you want Jamie Alice?"

"What the hell kinda question is that Tasha?" Alice hissed and tried to get off her lap but Tasha held her still. "We had a similar conversation once," Alice said and vividly heard Tasha's response in her mind Tasha had told Alice that she wasn't ready to let her go. Alice kept pressing the two until Jamie admitted her feelings and then it went from there..

"Just tell me that we have nothing anymore and I will leave you alone Alice. That's all I need to hear. You know I'll be gone." Tasha looked Alice directly in the eyes as she spoke.

Alice looked into those beautiful eyes and prepared to lie. Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. "Tasha after what you did to me, I can't…"

"I didn't," Jamie stepped up to the car door and tried to assist Alice.

"What the fuck is your problem Tasha? She doesn't want you any more! Can't you see that?" She hoped that that was enough to give Alice her second wind.

"Jamie you either shut your mouth right now or I'm gonna drag your ass off this property and kick it real good!" Tasha shouted and shifted Alice on her lap.

"How immature," Jamie spat back.

"Jamie stop," Alice said and looked at Tasha. "Did you sleep with her Tasha?"

"Not once," Tasha responded.

"Did you not fuck me after you saw her in the shower?" Alice further questioned.

"No," Tasha replied and took Alice's hands. "I made love to you because it's what I wanted to do since I saw you tryinta keep up with her in the work out.. Hell, sure I thought she looked good but that didn't mean I wanted to fuck her."

"You…" Jamie started but was interrupted.

"I said shut up!" Tasha shouted and started to get out of the car.

"Jamie please stop. If she decides to beat your ass, there is nobody here who can stop her." Alice said in a dismissive tone. "She's not going to hurt me," Alice finished speaking and Jamie dejectedly went back inside.

"Why the quick change of heart?" Tasha asked curiously.

"She wanted me to hook up and piss you off. It was then that I started wondering. Then I started thinking of you and saw you drunk. You only get drunk when something isn't right and I took a stab that I was what wasn't right." Alice said with tears in her eyes, as Tasha hugged her tightly.

"Damn it Tasha, I love you so much and am sorry that I'm so stupid." Alice said and allowed the tears to fall again.

"I love you too Alice." She said and began kissing the teary-eyed woman aggressively. "We gotta get out of this car though."

"Right," Alice said and pulled away reluctantly. "At least we can have some time before I go to prison."

"You ain't doin' that insanity plea. Not until I go check something out tomorrow." Tasha said as the pair got in Alice's car.

"All right," Alice said, knowing not to ask what it was that Tasha needed to check out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alice pulled up to Tasha's apartment and they got out. "God I'm such an idiot," Alice said as Tasha unlocked the door.

"Na, a little stubborn maybe." Tasha said and began kissing Alice. "I missed you so much Alice. There was never anybody else. "She continued speaking as they moved to the sofa.

"I convinced myself that you were lying to me in all those text messages. Why I did it, I don't know because I know you don't lie." Alice said as Tasha began to deepen the kisses.

"I only wanted to be there for you Alice. To make your days and nights a little more bearable," Tasha said and began to rub Alice's back. "You wouldn't let me."

"I warned you what happens to me when I go all neurotic." Alice said, as Tasha began kissing her down her neck.

"Yeah you sure did," she said quietly and the two made up for the remainder of the night.

- - - - - -

Bette awoke to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. She knew that Tina wasn't a huge breakfast maker, so had to think for a minute. "Lara," she smiled and got up out of bed.

"Morning Bette," Lara said from the kitchen, as Bette came in. "Tina got a call from Tasha to meet her about something or other."

"No Alice," Bette smiled. "I wonder if this means that they got things worked out. "Listen, I have a great friend that I think you've met many times but she's really straightened her life out."

"No match making for me," Lara said and turned off the stove. "Alice called, she'll be home shortly. I've fed the kids and Tina dropped them at their potential daycare."

"Great," Bette said and began to fill her plate, as Alice walked in with a smile on her face.

"The persistent officer won the battle." She said with laughter in her voice. "Bette you guys need to remind me when I'm being stupid and Lara, thanks for getting me riled up enough to go out that door last night."

"No problem," Lara said and sat Alice a plate on the table.

"So was it a full blow make up or just the initial stages?" Bette asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh it was full blown all right. I just wish that it could last forever." Alice said and began to eat.

"You never know, it could be." Lara said in a meek effort to give words of encouragement.

"Say, why did Tasha want to meet with Tina?" Bette asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Alice said. "She left me a note and said that she'd catch up with me sometime after lunch hopefully. I figured it was something important but if she's meeting with Tina, maybe she's buying me something." The women laughed and sipped their drinks.

- - - - -

"Well," Tasha asked as Tina put the book down. "Am I crazy or what?"

"Oh hell no!" Tina's face was filled with rage. "They won't do anything about it?"

"Na, they said it's a closed case. I tried to get hold of her insurance records to see if I could entice them to file a fraud investigation. They've not called me back. I did all this before Alice woke up. I don't want to give her false hope." Tasha said with a worried look on her face.

Tina pulled out her cell phone and dialed a few numbers, spoke briefly and then finally smiled. "Yes Mrs. Margaret Carson please. Hello, this is Anna Washington from Liberty films, a new up and coming film company. I have just read a book belonging to a client of yours and would be very interested…" the conversation continued on for several minutes.

"It's a go," Tina said with a vengeful smile on her face. "She will meet with us at 03:00 for drinks and to sign a movie deal."

"That bitch better hope I do the right thing instead of what I wanna do." Tasha said angrily and prayed that she was right.

"If you decide to do what you wanna do instead of the right thing, you've got a backer." Tina added with a sly smile. "We've got to stay away from the women the rest of the day. Bette will try her damndest to get this out of me and we don't need to give anyone hope until we know."

"Agreed and you need a disguise in case she isn't the first person we talk with."

- - - - - -

Tina and Tasha walked into the out of the way motel. Tina in a long dress, wig, glasses that looked very expensive but were cheap "So it won't take her long to recognize these get ups you think?" Tina asked, as the clerk rang the room for them.

"Na," Tasha said and scanned the room. "This place looks pretty tawdry."

"No worries, I know my place and it won't be asserting myself as a hero in the matter." Tina said with a small smile.

As they walked up the stairs, which had seen better days, Tina wondered to what extremes Jenny would go to protect herself. She then pushed the notion out of her mind, she was safe with Tasha.

She knocked softly on the door and a woman answered. "Mrs. Carson I presume?"

"Certainly, mrs. Washington?" The woman asked, as Tasha glanced at a guy standing in the corner who looked like he was a major thug.

"Not yet," Tina smiled. "This is my fiancé and head of security." She had a slight southern twang to her voice as she introduced Tasha.

"Oh Ms. Hecter will be impressed, she goes both ways you know." Mrs. Carson said and looked at her guy in the corner. "This is our security man."

The man put down a cell phone after reading a text message. "Ms. Hecter is requesting that you two prove yourselves cause she not into dealing with phony people."

"Of course," Tina said and looked at Tasha, who had just sent Tina a text stating that he had a gun and for her to stay as close to the door as possible.

Tina smiled at Tasha and then planted a very believable sensuous kiss on her friend. As they pulled away, she couldn't help but think how stupid Alice was because this one was a great kisser. "So, did we pass?" She said in a joking yet irritated tone.

"Yes yes indeed you did," said a voice, as sure enough, Jamie walked out of a room.

"Holy fuck," Tina whispered and tried to keep her look of shock hid.

"Back up," Tasha whispered and Tina swiftly dropped her purse at the door.

"I'll get it darling," she said and stepped behind Tasha.

"I was thinking about half a million at least," Jamie said with a big smile on her face.

"Half a million what, kicks to your ass?" Tina yelled with her hand on the door, as Tasha pulled her badge.

"Sir I'd suggest you put that gun down. I'm sure she doesn't pay you enough to shoot an officer and go to the pen for the rest of your life."

"What the fuck!" The agent yelled, as Jamie looked at Tasha in disbelief.

"Jamie, get down on the floor." Tasha coaxed, as the man tried to get Tina focused with his gun.

"Like hell I will!" She shrieked and tried to Rush Tasha but was put down on the floor as the man fired.

"Fuck," Tasha said. She shoved Tina through the open door and then fired repeatedly into the room.

"We've got a situation at Dale's rocken' motel. There was a shooting and upon retaliation, there is blood in the room." She said into the phone as Jamie rushed her again but Tina clubbed her in the back of the head with her purse and held her steady.

- - - - - -

"Where the hell are those two!" Bette shouted in an exasperated tone of voice. It was hitting 09:00pm and no sign of the women.

"This isn't like Tasha," Alice said with a worried look on her face, as a car pulled in the drive. "They're here, together!" Alice emphasized as she and Bette ran out.

"Chill out before you ask questions." Tasha said with a big smile on her face.

Tina looked at Bette and realized what the two were assuming right away. This fact angered her greatly. "Bette, don't you think that I can have a lesbian outing with a friend without screwing them?" Tina enquired angrily.

"Not when one's lipstick is smudged right there!" Bette shouted and glared at Tasha.

"Now hold on there tiger," Tasha protested but Bette swung at her. "I'm tired of getting' smacked around by you people." Tasha said and caught hold of Bette's wrist.

"Okay, voice of reason here. Something is fucked I agree but Tasha isn't going to cheat on me after fighting so hard to get back with me. I know my sweetie too well to buy that one." Alice said confidently but looked at the lipstick questioningly. "So, what's the explanation Tasha?" Alice asked with a confident voice but her eyes told Tasha that there was a slight bit of wonderment.

Tasha questioned Tina with her eyes, who replied with her eyes. "Tina and I shared a kiss." Tasha said, which caused Alice and Bette's fury to explode.

After a moment of silence, Alice looked at Tasha and Bette Tina. "Tash, what's going on? I'm not going to allow myself to dig a big hole here. I know you too well for that."

"Tina…" Bette knew there was a lot of fixing to do, if she didn't cheat.

"Well, thanks to a chance meeting with your supposed lover Lara Perkins, I ran across this book." Tasha pulled the offending piece of material from her jacket and handed it to Alice. "I went to the authorities when you were sleeping but they wouldn't bite. So I had to create a scenario for going to where she was and that's where she came in." Tasha looked at Tina, who smiled.

"I helped her find a fake reason for having to go to the motel where the author was staying, one that the department would buy. Then I helped her get in the room so we had to do a little pretending. You're off the hook Alice. We thought that it was Schecter in the flesh. It turns out that Jamie swiped Jenny's latest project and posed as the author after killing Jenny in hopes of framing you." Tina finished triumphantly.

"That bitch wanted me out of the way bad I guess." Alice said, hugged Tasha and then went for the phone.

"No Alice, I wanna celebrate properly with you. Gossip later," Tasha laughed and then kissed Alice firmly.

"All's well that ends well." Bette said with a hopeful look on her face.

"I'll let it go this time but we will be talking this out." Tina said, engaged everyone in a group hug and then the two couples went their separate ways for private celebrations.


End file.
